Nerves
by aussiedude777
Summary: Set when Dean is fourteen.  He gets into a car crash and everything seems fine until his legs stop working.  What will his father do if his son never walks again?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, first I wanted to say that this is my first fanfic on and I realize that mainly fangirls use it, but I AM A GUY!! I know, shocker, right? So, if it sucks, please let me know. And I wanted to say thanks to FireZombie for helping me with some issues. Thanks again. Oh, and I don't own anything from Supernatural. Although, I do wish I had that car.

**Chapter 1: Dean's Request**

"Dad?" fourteen year old, Dean said, tapping his father's shoulder.

"What?"

"Dad?"

"What?"

"Dad?"

"Dean! Stop and tell me what you need!"

"Sorry, couldn't pass up the opportunity."

John rolled his eyes and turned to face his son, "Okay, I'm gonna ask you again, Dean, what... do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could go to Michelle's house for a few hours? It's her birthday, and her mom will be there, and she made pie. You know how I loves me some pie."

John thought for a moment, "Where's your brother?"

"He's at the park with Jacob. Remember, you told him he could go, and I walked him there for you?"

"And his mom's there with them?"

"Of course, Dad. Why would I let Sammy go to the park without someone there to watch him?"

"That's true. Okay, you can go, but only for a few hours. You have to be back by eleven. Is her mom coming to pick you up?"

"Yeah, we already made arangements. She was gonna stop by and say hey anyway and thought I might like to go. Can't pass up a good pie opportunity, Dad. So, it's okay if I go?"

"Sure. Just be careful."

"Yes sir."

"And call if you need anything."

"Yes sir."

"And promise to stay out of trouble?"

"I promise."

"Okay, good. Was she already on her way?"

"Yep. Should be here any minute."

Just then, there was a knock on the door to the motel room they were staying in. Dean rushed to open it and smiled at the short plump woman that stood there. Beside her was a thin pretty girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Dean let them in and they walked to where John sat at the table.

"Hey, John," said the plump woman.

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Michelle."

"So, it's okay if Dean goes to our house for a while?"

"Yeah, he already asked. Can you have him back by eleven?"

"Sure. Could have him back by ten if you wanted."

"No, eleven's good. I have some errands to run that I couldn't take him on. Saw some pretty rare weapons at a shop nearby, and they don't let people under eighteen in."

"Guns or knives this time?"

"Knives. Pretty neat stuff."

"Okay, if you run into Bill there, could you tell him we need bread and milk?"

"Will do."

"You ready, Dean?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said with a grin.

"Bye, Dean, be good this time. Bye Michelle. If he gives you any trouble, give me a call."

"He's never trouble with us, John."

"Okay, thanks."

Dean smiled at Michelle and followed Alice out to her truck.

"Okay, I just have one thing to say, Deany," Alice said. Dean raised his eyebrows questioningly. She smiled, "When we get there, try not to get pummled by the water balloons. It's a war field between Joey and Christian."

"When is it not?" he asked.

Michelle laughed, "When they're sleeping."

Alice grinned and pulled the car out of the motel parking lot, heading to her house.

A/N Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Party**

They pulled up to the big cream colored house a few blocks over from the motel and Dean got out of the truck, followed by Michelle.

"DUCK!" yelled a sixteen year old boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes. Michelle and Dean ducked just as a water balloon whizzed right where their heads would have been.

"Joey!" Michelle growled, "Watch where you're throwing those things!"

"Sorry, Chelley, that was Christian. He got mad 'cause I pegged him in the back of the head when he was running for another balloon."

"So, that was Christian, huh?" Dean asked, smiling.

"Yep, wanna throw one at him?"

"Sure."

Joey handed Dean a water balloon and stood right next to him, "He's the one in the soaked green t-shirt. Hard to miss him, he's the only one wearing green."

Dean smiled, "Hey, Christian!"

The boy, Christian, a sixteen year old blond kid with brown eyes looked at Dean right as the balloon hit his chest and busted, sending water right in his face and all up his front.

"Good to see you, too, Deany-boy," Christian said as he picked up another balloon and came at Dean with it.

"Aw, crap," Dean said, hiding behind Michelle, who was four inches shorter. Christian got closer and Joey ran the other way. Michelle grabbed Dean's arm and pushed him in front of her. Dean sighed as Christian busted the balloon over his head. His hair was soaked and his shirt clung to him like plaster.

"Dude, not cool," Dean said, shaking his head. Michelle laughed and Dean turned to face her, "Give me a hug, Chelley! Deany needs a hug!"

Michelle laughed and ran away from him. He chased after her and tackled her to the ground.

"Dean, please!" she yelled, "I don't want to be wet! Please, stop!"

He just hugged her tighter and laughed, "Nope! Not this time. You laughed, now you must face the consequences!"

"Okay, okay, I won't laugh!" she giggled, "Please, you're getting me all wet."

"Don't think so, that just means I'll be dry again soon."

She laughed and licked the side of his face, making him cringe and let her go. He wiped his face and chased after her as she ran again. She ran toward a tree and Joey stepped out and busted a water balloon in her face. Now she was covered in water from head to toe. Dean stood behind her laughing.

"What are you laughing at, Dean?" Joey asked. His hand was hidded behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" he asked nervously.

Joey grinned, pulled out a pie with a ton of whipped cream on top, and flung it at Dean. Dean wiped his face and smeared the cream on Michelle.

"You had to mess up a perfectly good pie, didn't you?" Dean asked, watching as Michelle wiped her face again.

"Yep," Joey grinned, "And I know how much you likes your pie."

"When it's actually in my mouth, yes. On my face, not so much. Was that apple?"

"Yep."

Alice stepped onto the porch and laughed at what she saw, "Guys, it's gift time! I'm just gonna bring them on the porch! No way are any of you coming in my house soaked and covered in pie."

Michelle laughed, grabbed Dean's hand, and made her way over to the porch. Alice handed them a towel and they got cleaned off. Joey and Christian sat in the swing, Michelle in a rocking chair with Dean right beside her, and Alice in the chair across from her daughter.

"Open Dean's first," Alice said, "'Cause I know you're gonna love it."

Dean smiled as she pulled a small box out of a bag. She opened it and it played her favorite song, "Moonlight Sonata". She smiled and closed the Emerald lid. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

"There's another one at the bottom," he told her.

She raised her eyebrow and reached back in. She pulled out a smaller box with shining Chinese designs on the lid. Inside was a silver dragon wound around a blood red ruby. She giggled a bit and slid it on her right ring finger.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course. Dean, where'd you get the money for all this?"

"I asked my dad. He chipped in a little bit, and the rest I'll tell you later."

She opened the rest of her gifts and got four novels by Dean Koontz from Christian, black Etnies from Joey, and a ton of jewelry from Alice.

After they had their pie, Alice led Dean to her truck and Michelle followed. Dean sat in the middle and they listened to AC/DC while they drove. As they were about to turn onto the motel's road, they heard a frantic honking and a loaded semi-truck hit the passenger's side door, crushing it.

A/N Okay, I know that's from the last episode of season one, but it fits for what I'm planning. Please don't be too mad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: At the Hospital**

John and Alice jumped up when the doctor came out. Alice wasn't hurt in the crash, but Dean and Michelle both had to be brought in on stretchers.

"Mr. Winchester?" the doctor said and John nodded, "Your son is very lucky. He's got several scrapes and bruises and there was some damage to his lower back, but as far as we can tell, he's just fine. He suffered a minor concussion, nothing too serious, and he's in recovery right now. Mrs. Weller, you might want to sit down."

"I hope you're going to tell her that her daughter hates hospitals and broke out," John said, sitting next to Alice. Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Mrs. Weller, I really hate to tell you this, but your daughter suffered a major head injury. There was a lot of internal bloodflow and she broke several ribs, which punctured through her lungs. Even if she hadn't had the head wound, and we could have stopped the flow of blood, she would have died from lack of oxygen. I'm terribly sorry."

The doctor walked off slowly and Alice broke down. She buried her face in her hands and bawled. John just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her for a minute. When she finally got herself composed again, she looked up at him.

"Let's go see how Dean is doing," she said. John nodded and they walked back to his son's room.

"Dean?" John said, leading Alice into the room. Dean had his head turned to the window and didn't even move when he heard his father's voice. He walked in and Alice followed close behind. They stood next to the window and John nearly broke down at the lost look on Dean's face. He didn't blink, didn't even move his eyes. Just kept clenching his jaws and seemed to be trying to bite back tears.

"Dean?" Alice said and her voice cracked badly.

He looked over at her and a tear trailed down his cheek. She walked to his side and sat in one of the chairs. She grabbed his hand and cried. He sat up, grimaced, rested his chin on the top of her head, and cried as well.

John sat on the bed next to him and rubbed his son's bruised back.

"She's gone," Dean croaked, "Damn it, she can't be gone. This is all my fault. All my fault and now I don't have her. I killed her."

"Dean," John said, brushing away a stray tear, "Dont blame yourself for this. The truck driver's brakes were out. It wasn't your fault."

"I should have made her stay at her house. I should have done something. She's gone. It's my fault."

Alice looked up and touched Dean's cheek, "Don't say that, Dean. Michelle wouldn't want you to feel like that. She loved you."

"That's why I should have done something. I can't live without her."

"Sir," said a short african nurse. She walked in with a manila envelope and handed it to Dean, "We found this with her body. She just said your name and dropped it, so I figured she wanted you to... have it... I'm sorry, son."

Dean took the folder and opened it, dumping the contents in his hand. Out fell the dragon ring. He clutched it to his chest and cried again.

A few moments later, Joey and Christian walked in. They saw the look on Dean's face and Joey gasped. Christian sat on Dean's other side and sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys," Dean said, "I could have done something to help her. I should have."

"Deany," Joey said, "It's not your fault. You didn't see it coming. None of us did. You have to think of how she'd feel right now if you were blaming yourself for this."

"I can't. I can't do it."

Another nurse came in and smiled weakly at Dean, "Dean, you need to get some sleep. I'm sorry to say that your friends have to leave."

"Hell, no," Dean said, "I'm not going to sleep. I can't. And they're not leaving, either. I don't want them to."

The nurse smiled and nodded, and a tear strolled down her face. She left the room quietly.

"Dean," Christian said, "You really do need some sleep. You look like crap."

Dean shook his head, "I can't. Everytime I close my eyes, I see her. The panicked look on her face, the blood, everything. I can't."

John nodded and pushed Dean back on the pillows. Alice stepped out for a while. The devastated look on Dean's face broke her heart. Joey and Christian were specifically ordered by Dean to sit their asses right back down. Dean fought for hours against the sleep that threatened him, and eventually lost. No one left the room. All of them wanted to be there for Dean.

A/N Okay, so that was kinda sappy. Blame my girlfriend. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Two Days Later**

Dean had been in the hospital for two days before they let him go. He'd refused to take of Michelle's ring, and barely talked to anyone. he didn't even put up a fight when they said he'd need to use crutches.

"Dean?" John asked on their way back to the motel, "You okay?"

Dean looked at his father and nodded.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Dean shook his head, "Not really. I can't right now, just let me think."

"Okay, son. Promise me you'll talk when you're ready?"

"I promise, Dad."

John sighed as Dean looked back out the window.

When they got back to the room, Dean was immediately greeted by Sam. Sam rushed forward and stopped just before he got to Dean. He wrapped his arms around his older brother, "I'm sorry, Dean. I wish there was something I could do."

He started to hand Dean a soda, but Dean politely turned it down and looked at his father, "I'm gonna go shower."

"Okay, just be careful with your back."

Dean nodded, grabbed a new set of clothes out of his bag, laid his crutches down, and walked into the bathroom.

He turned on the water and put the ring on the sink, sighing heavily. It took a great amount of effort to get his shirt off. His back was killing him, and the pain didn't lessen when he tried to get his jeans off, either.

Once he was fully stripped, he stepped into the shower, panting. He grimaced as the beat of the water stung his back. He bit his lip to keep from screaming. The pain the cool water was causing him was awful. Suddenly, his legs collapsed out from under him in an awkward way. The water made a trail of knife prick feelings down his spine, but what worried him most was his legs. He couldn't feel any pain, not even the water bouncing off them.

Gasping, he cried out, "Dad! Dad, please, I need help!"

John shoved the door open and cringed when he saw his son's legs. He shut off the water and carefully lifted Dean from the tub. He wrapped a towel around Dean and jumped when Dean yelled. The brisk cloth was harsh on his back and hurt worse than the water.

"Dean, what's wrong? What happened?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know, Dad. It hurts. Dad, I can't feel my legs at all."

A/N Okay, I'm definitely not a medical genious, so, if it sucks, blame my mom. Jk. Please review and I'll give you a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Return to the Hospital**

John hated the fact that he was back at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come tell him how his older son was doing. He didn't want to be here, he just wanted to keep his son safe. He tried to imagine what could have been taking so long, but everything he thought of made no sense.

He heard someone saying his name and that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Winchester?" the doctor said.

"What's wrong with him? He's been back there for hours. Is he okay?"

"Yes, that's what's so confusing. We just need to clear this up. You said your son was complaining that he couldn't feel anything in his legs, right?"

"Yes."

"And you had to carry him to your car because when he tried to stand, his legs stopped working?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is new. We've never seen anything like this before. And we've seen a lot of stuff."

"What's going on?"

"Mr. Winchester..."

"John."

"John, your son's in his room, pacing the floors comfortably. We have an idea what's going on, and we need to run one more test, but you may want to be back there to see it."

"Dad?" John had almost forgotten that Sam was still there, "Is Dean okay?"

"Yeah," John replied, and they followed the doctor back to Dean's room.

Sure enough, when they got in the door, they saw Dean pacing in front of his bed. He didn't look up, didn't say anything, just kept walking. The doctor stepped in front of him and smiled, "Dean, we need to test this one more time. Could you stand straight up with your back to me?"

Dean nodded and turned his back on the doctor. The woman had him pull his shirt off and beckoned John to stand next to her. She pointed at a massively swollen bruise on Dean's lower back.

"You see that bruise, I hope?" she said. Sam and John nodded. The doctor smiled down at Sam, "Hi. I don't believe I've met you. I'm doctor Savlin."

"Sam," Sam replied, "What's wrong with his back?"

"Well, he has some bruising on his spine. We think we've figured it out, but it's never happened before."

"What hasn't?"

The doctor just barely touched the swollen part on Dean's back and he cried out in pain and collapsed. His knees buckled and he fell on top of them awkwardly. Sam was in front of his brother in seconds. He grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Dean saw the look of terror in his brother's eyes and nodded despite the pain in his back. He was trying not to hyperventilate and tried to pull himself up. John grabbed his arm and his denim jacket slid over the bruised area. Dean's arms melted and the pain that ran up his back was nearly intollerable. He yelled and braced himself on the bed with shaking arms. The years of painful training he'd gone through to learn to endure pain seemed useless at that moment. Those mornings of sore muscles and the several broken limbs he'd suffered in his ten years of hunting life seemed like slight pressure compared to the agony he was in.

"Dean, you need to sit down," the doctor instructed him. Dean nodded and sat carefully on the bed. The doctor smiled reassuringly at him and pressed the corner of her clipboard lightly on his left thigh, "Can you feel that?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. He looked terrified, and it took everything for the doctor not to start crying.

"Dean, you know you're going to be okay, right? All this is gonna take is some surgery and a lot of recovery. Think you can handle that?"

He nodded and actually smiled. The first real smile in two days. John's heart actually lifted a little and he tousled his teen's hair.

"Okay, good. There is one catch, though," she said.

"What?"

"Well, we can't put you on crutches. If someone accidentally hit that bruise you'd fall fast. We need to put you in a wheelchair for just two weeks until surgery. It's nothing bad."

"Dean?" Sam said. Dean glanced at his little brother.

"Yeah."

"If they put you in a wheelchair, can I push you?"

Dean smiled and nodded, "Sure, just don't shove me down any stairs, okay?"

"Okay!"

"See?" the doctor lady said, "Now you even have someone to help take care of you."

John laughed.

"Okay, we'll get you that wheelchair and I'll be right back."

As soon as the doctor was gone, Dean was back to being upset.

"So, you excited about having Sammy push you around for two weeks?" John asked.

Dean looked up at his dad and glanced at Sam before nodding silently.

"Dean," Sam said, "Are you still upset?"

Dean chuckled, "Upset? Definite understatement there, Sammy. Dad, I swear, if I find that driver, he's dead. I don't care if it was an accident. Look where it got me! What if something goes wrong and I can't walk?! Dad, I can't do this. I've already lost Michelle, I don't want to die and lose you and Sammy, too."

"You won't die. I swear, Dean, you won't. And you can't just go kill him because of a brake issue. I'm sorry, but you can't."

Dean tilted his head back down as the doctor came back in with his wheelchair, "You can go when you're ready, Dean. I have some work to do, so if you need anything just give me a call."

John nodded and helped Dean into the chair. Dean didn't say anything the whole way to the motel and kept silent for the rest of the day.

A/N Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Okay, and I promised that if I got reviews, I would smile. So, even if no one sees it, for those who reviewed, here's that sexy Australian smile of mine!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Next Day**

"Dean?" John asked, shaking his son's shoulder gently.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his father, "Yeah?"

"Alice just called."

Dean sighed and a sad look crossed his face for mere seconds, "Is she okay?"

"Not right now. She's on her way to the funeral. She wants to know if you want to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll go. but can you drop me off?"

"Sure. Yeah, I'll let her know."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Sure thing, Dean."

John left the room to call Alice back.

"Hey, Sam!" Dean called, "Could you come here a sec?"

Sam bounded into the room from being outside reading and ran to Dean's side, "What? What's wrong? Do you need anything?"

Dean smiled at his brother's concern, "I'm fine, I just need help getting ready. Can you grab my black jeans and that black t-shirt for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Sam snatched up Dean's jeans and t-shirt and handed them to his brother. Dean made his way into the bathroom and carefully changed his clothes. He groaned as the jeans pressed slightly on the bruise and his legs went weak. He felt bad for having his ten year old little brother do everything for him, but he didn't think it'd be a good idea if he crawled into the main room to his wheelchair.

"Sammy? Could you bring me the wheelchair, please?"

"Yeah! How do you open this thing?!"

"Nevermind, could you get Dad? He knows what to do."

"But, Dean, I want to help."

"Okay, just get Dad to tell you how to open it, 'cause I don't know."

"Okay. Hey, Dad?"

Dean laughed. His brother was the best. He wondered how long it would last.

"Dean?" Sam said, knocking on the door.

"Come on in."

Sam pushed the door open and navigated the wide wheelchair into the small bathroom. Dean lifted himself up and sat carefully in the chair, hissing when he leaned back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do right now."

John walked over to his sons and patted Sam's head, "You did good, Sammy. You gonna be okay while I drive Dean to the funeral?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, call if you need me."

"I will."

He placed his hands on the handles and pushed Dean to the elevators. Once the doors were shut, John said, "You sure you want to do this? You don't have to go, you know."

"I want to, Dad. I'd feel bad if I wasn't there. I owe it to them to say goodbye."

"Okay, Dean. But you do know it wasn't your fault. You don't owe anything."

"Yes, I do. I couldn't help her, so I have to be there for them."

The doors opened and they headed to the truck. After a few moments of pain, Dean was finally seated comforably with the wheelchair in the bed. John climbed in and started the vehicle. The ride to the funeral was silent except for occasional groans when they hit a bump.

When they got to the funeral home, John helped Dean get into his wheelchair and wheeled him through the doors. Alice looked over from the coffin and gasped. She rushed over and put her hands on Dean's cheeks, "Look what I did to you, Dean! I can't believe I could be so careless!" She carefully hugged Dean and cried.

John patted Dean's shoulder, "Call me when you're ready to come home, okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh, my God, Dean," Joey said. He kneeled down in front of Dean and stared at him for a moment, "God. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Where's Christian?"

"He couldn't come. He didn't think he could handle it."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just upset."

"Not surprised."

"Come on, let's get you over here." He went to push Dean to the row of chairs next to Alice, but Dean refused.

"I can take it, thanks," he said politely. Joey nodded and walked next to him as Dean turned the wheels himself. He stopped next to Alice and she grabbed his hands, apoligizing profusely.

"Alice, it's alright. I'm going in for surgery in just a couple weeks and I'll be back to normal."

"I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The preacher stood up behind a podium at the front and smiled, "At least it's a sunny day today, right?"

'_Jackass,_' Dean thought to himself, '_Trying to make people feel better. Newsflash, buddy, not gonna happen!_'

As the preacher continued his speech, Dean's eyes never left the smooth wooden box at the front. He knew where it went from there. He'd have to bury yet another woman that he loved. He just hoped that whatever god there was would forgive her for being involved with him. He didn't want to think that he would have stopped her from being happy.

After everything was said and done and Alice had finally been able to pull herself away from the coffin, Dean made his way up. Lucky for him, it was low enough to the ground that he could see her face. He touched her cheek and put his free hand over her cold one. He couldn't see the gashes that had resulted from the crash and she looked as perfect as ever to him.

"God, I don't know what to say, Chelle. It's not like anything I tell you will bring you back, so what's the point? I'm not good at the whole talking-for-no-reason thing. You're not going to answer. Could you imagine that? Night of the Living Dead right there. Okay, not funny. I've only been to one other funeral and I was four. That was my mom. Could you say hi to her for me? I know my family won't be here for much longer, but I'll take care of Alice, and Joey, and Christian as long as I'm here. I miss you so much, Michelle. Your family misses you obviously. I don't know what else to say, but I love you. I hope you can hear me so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself."

He sat for a few more minutes, just holding onto her and leaning his head on the side of the coffin.

"Son," said an older man behind him, "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Dean said, rubbing his eyes, "No, I'm just leaving. Thanks."

"You sure? You don't have to leave, I just thought maybe you'd like a drink or something."

"No thanks."

He wheeled himself out of the building and Alice and Joey walked up to him.

"Do you need a ride?" Alice asked.

"Dad's coming to get me. Thanks, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, sweety," she said. Joey patted Dean's shoulder, "Later, Dean."

"Bye, guys."

Dean watched as his closest reminder of Michelle drove away in their black Volvo before he broke down. He waited until he got himself under control and called his father.

"Dean?"

"Dad, can you come get me now?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Be there in a few."

Dean hung up his phone and waited. When John got there, he saw his son sitting helpless under the awning. It had started raining, and Dean was looking warily out at the pounding sheets. Having no umbrella, John slung his already soaked jacket over his son and draped it over the handles. It didn't take as long this time to get Dean settled in the truck. He fell asleep on the way home and didn't wake up for the rest of the day.

"Dad?" Sam said when John brought Dean inside and laid him in bed, "Is Dean gonna be okay?"

"Physically yes, but I'm not sure if he'll get over losing Michelle."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, just be there for him and do what you're doing now."

"Okay."

Sam sat on Dean's bed and soon fell asleep next to him. John smiled at the sight and sat on his own bed to think.

A/N Okay, so I used up the smiles bribe. Anyone got any other ideas for a good bribe?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Breakfast**

Dean woke to six wonderfully familear scents. He had grown accustomed to them all from hours every morning spent with Michelle on her porch swing.

No doubt, Alice had come by.

The first was the smell of freshly made cinnamon iced doughnuts. Dean's favorite.

The next three almost made him jump up out of bed. Three different, straight-from-the-oven pies. Apple, lemon meringue, and key lime. She had been working.

The fifth was a thermos of fresh hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon. Cinnamon was Alice's secret ingredient in most desserts.

And the last was a pitcher of warm apple cider (also with a little cinnamon).

He lifted his head up a little and saw Alice, Christian, Joey, and John all looking at him.

John looked worried, "Dean, you've been asleep for sixteen hours. Are you okay?"

"Peachy keen, Dad. My back's killing me, I can't feel my legs, and I'm starving. I'm about to haul my temporarily crippled ass out of this bed and scarf down those pies."

"That's what they're here for," Alice said, "Baked them specially for you."

Dean smiled and sat up, "Where's Sammy?"

"He's over at Trista's house. She asked him to help him with her math. How hard can third grade math be?"

Dean laughed, "Pretty hard when you're in the third grade."

"Right."

"So, Dean?" Joey said, "Have any good dreams?"

Dean shrugged, "One. The rest were really weird. The good one was that Dad gave me a sniper rifle for no reason. The rest all had to do with a swing and a hypodermic needle. I'd really rather not talk about it."

Joey nodded. He knew Dean was lying. He'd been screaming Michelle's name for the past twenty minutes before he woke up. But he wasn't going to push the issue. And Dean knew Joey and everybody else knew he was lying, because they all put their heads down and nodded.

"So, I'm seriously going to eat those pies and I'm not going to share," Dean said.

"Go for it," Christian laughed, "Again, they were for you anyway."

Dean nodded and picked up a fork, digging into the apple pie. Alice shook her head and poured him a mug of hot chocolate. Dean smiled and chugged the entire mug full in less than ten seconds. Christian and Joey looked shocked.

John sighed, "You'd think we've been starving him."

"Dad," Dean said once he'd swallowed the humongous bite he just took, "I've been out for sixteen hours. I'm pretty hungry. And I loves pie."

"Dad?" Sam said, walking throught the door with a short blond girl with green eyes, "I was wondering if Trista could stay here for a while? Her mom's going shopping for a few hours and Trista wanted to keep studying for our test in a few days."

John looked to Dean. Trista was Sam's girlfriend from their math class in the third grade. John just wanted to make sure it wouldn't upset Dean.

"Why are you looking at me?" Dean asked, "You're the dad here, not me. It's totally up to you."

John smiled, "Sure, Sam, but you have to stay in here, okay?"

"Okay, Dad."

Sam sat on Dean's bed with Trista and they both pulled out their math books. Dean finished off the last of the apple pie and Christian laughed.

Joey threw his hands over his head and shouted, "We have a new record, people! Twenty seconds! Dude, you weren't kidding. I wonder what time you'll have all three finished?"

Christian put his arm around Dean's shoulder and started singing, "Dean is the champion, my friends! And he'll keep on fighting, till the end!"

Dean shrugged Christian's arm away, "Dude, too close for comfort. I don't float that way."

"I'm not gay!" Christian said, shocked.

John, Sam, Joey, Alice, Dean, and Trista broke out laughing.

"I didn't mean to call you... wait, okay, so maybe I did. Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"Are not."

"I am, seriously. I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Dude, just so you know," Sam said, "You should let Queen sing that. They do it much better."

Christian jumped up and grabbed Sam in a head lock. He wrestled him to the floor and they started to play fight. Joey and John were chanting Christian's name and everyone else was chanting Sam's. Sam laughed and reversed the move, ending up on top of Christian. Christian rolled Sam off him and Sam started throwing careful kicks and punches. Christian blocked a few, but Sam managed to get in more than his oponent. Christian held up his hands as Sam crouched into a fighting position again.

"I give up, Sammy. You win."

Sam nodded and laughed, "Don't forget it either."

Sam sat back down next to Trista, Christian sat back in his seat next to Joey, and Dean tackled yet another pie. Key lime this time. John and Alice left to go for a walk. For a few hours, everything seemed normal. No collapsing, no sadness virtually, everything was good.

A/N Seriously running out of ideas for this story. Please please PLEASE help me! I will reward reviews somehow. Don't know how, so tell me what you'd like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Depression**

Dean waved as Alice, Joey, and Christian drove away. He looked up at John, who smiled down at him, "Dean, I've got to go get some things from the store and Sammy and Trista are going with me. You wanna go?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I've still got one more pie to work through. And I'll probably have that cider finished before you get back. Take your time!"

"Okay. You sure you don't want to go?"

"I'm sure. I don't want to slow you guys down anyway."

"You wouldn't slow us down."

"Dad, I'm fine. I don't want to go, so please just leave me alone for a while!"

John looked shocked at this sudden outburst, "Dean, are you okay?" He went to feel Dean's forehead, but Dean shoved his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm fine, so just go and leave me the Hell alone!"

Dean wheeled himself back to the other side of the motel room, ignoring Sam's and Trista's worried looks.

"Come on, guys, let's give Dean some privacy."

Sam, Trista and John walked out of the motel room and Dean wheeled himself over to one of the tables with the guns on it. He stared at the guns for a few moments, breathing heavily, then he yelled and shoved them all into the floor. He stood up and grabbed his bag. Ripping as much stuff out of it as he could, he flung everything across the room. Then he picked up Michelle's music box. He opened it and listened to the music, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't do this, Michelle, I can't. I miss you too much."

He shut the box, set it on the nightstand, stood up, and walked into the bathroom. He picked up his dad's broken razor and sat on the edge of the tub.

A/N SHOCKER!!!!!! Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: John's Surprise**

Dean sat in the bathroom, holding his father's razor for at least ten minutes before he finally made up his mind. He clenched his fist tightly and slowly drew a thin line with the sharp edge. He felt the sharp pain oddly satisfying and drew another just over the first. He got to four when he heard the door open.

"Dean?!" John called, seeing the mess in the floors, "Dean, are you okay? Are you in here?"

"I'm in the bathroom, Dad! Just give me a minute and I'll clean that up!"

"Are you okay? What are you doing?"

"Dad, I'm fine. What do people normally do in the bathroom? Besides shower, which still hurts like hell!"

"Okay. You're right. Sammy and Trista are at the park. I brought you a soda. Thought you might like it."

"Thanks, I'll be right out."

Dean looked around the bathroom for some kind of bandage. Finding a gauze pad, he threw the razor away, wrapped his wrist, pulled his sleeve down, and started to stand up. His jeans rubbed on his swollen back and he collapsed, his head just barely missing the corner of the sink. He groaned at the impact the fall caused on his wrist and debated calling for help. Luckily, John heard him fall and rushed in.

"Dean," John said, helping his son up, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little pissed, okay?"

"I understand."

John helped Dean sit on the bed and Dean's sleeve pulled up a little.

"Dean, what happened to your wrist?"

He pulled his sleeve down again, "I, uh, scraped it on some broken glass."

John looked around. No glass had been broken. He lifted his son's arm up and unwrapped it.

"Dean, what the Hell is this?" he asked, staring at the thin marks, "What were you doing?"

Dean shrugged out of his father's grasp, "Dad, it's nothing. I just scraped it."

John walked to the bathroom and looked around. A few moments later, he came back out, holding the bloody razor.

"Dean, why would you do this? Are you that upset that you couldn't talk to me? Dean, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to do it, but losing Michelle, it's... and then I did the first line and the pain felt good. Weirdly good, and I just couldn't stop."

"Do you even bother to think things through? I know it's hard, Dean, but suicide is not the way to handle it."

"I barely bled, Dad. I wasn't going to die."

"You cut right over your vein!"

"Only a little."

"A little?! Dean, a little can lead to a lot! Think of Sammy. What would he have done if he came home and found you doing this? What if you try it again and go to more extreme measures? What if next time it's a gun?"

"You don't know what I'm going through, here, Dad!" Dean yelled, "It hurts to think about her now! It hurts to even try to breathe when someone mentions her name! If I died I probably wouldn't care! And I know it'd hurt Sam, but I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore!"

Dean turned the dragon ring around his finger and cried, "I don't want to do this, Dad. I don't want to try to be without her. I need her."

John tossed the razor in the wastebasket and hugged his son, "I know, Dean. But you can't just try to kill yourself. Michelle wouldn't want it, and neither would her family. What about Joey and Christian? You're their best friend."

"I know. But it's just too hard."

"Dean, I'm getting you some help."

"No. No, I don't need help, Dad."

"Yes, you do."

John picked up his cell phone and called Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, I need your help. Is Jo at home?"

"Yeah, why?"

**A/N Okay, I know, Dean didn't meet Jo this young or he would have recognized her. I mean, the girl's hot. But please ignore that little fact just for a little while.**

"I just need her help. Or Ellen's. Better yet, both."

"Is that why you called me?"

"Yeah, I need her number."

Bobby told John Ellen's phone number and John dialed the number carefully.

"Hello?"

"Jo, are you and your mother busy right now?"

"Not right now. Mr. Winchester, is everything okay?"

"No, it's Dean. How fast can you get here?"

"Pretty quick. You want us to come over?"

"Please. Can you put Ellen on?"

"Sure, hang on."

John looked to make sure Dean was still there. Dean's head was down and it looked like he was rubbing the bloody lines on his wrist.

"John, what's wrong with Dean?"

"We've got a problem, and I don't know what to do about it."

"John, what's the problem?"

"He... oh, God, Ellen, he tried to kill himself."

"He WHAT?!"

"Yeah. I know. Just please tell me you can get here soon?"

"Yeah, I'll speed if I have to. Make sure you keep an eye on him till we get there."

"I will. Thanks, Ellen."

"No problem sweetheart."

John flipped the phone shut and sat on the bed opposite Dean's to wait for Jo and Ellen.

A/N Oooh, Dean's in trouble! Please please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Jo and Ellen**

Less than fifteen minutes after John hung up the phone with Ellen, there was a sharp rap on the door. John looked at Dean briefly before answering it. The second he opened the door, Jo rushed in. Her long blond hair flew behind her as she ran across the room to hug Dean.

"Ellen," John said, "Please come in."

Ellen walked into the room and leaned on the door.

"Dean?" Jo said, "You might want to stay out of her reach. She's not in a good mood right now."

Dean glanced at Ellen and smiled, "Hey, Ellen. How's everything going?"

"Don't you 'Hey, Ellen' me, boy. Do you know how worried your daddy is about you? Boy, you try to do that again and you won't see the next hour. You hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Dean said, honestly worried.

"Dean, what I don't get," Jo said, sitting down beside Dean, "Is why you'd try to kill yourself? Are you that desperate to be with her that you'd leave everyone? Me, John, Mom, Sammy, Bobby, Caleb? All of us? Her friends, her family? What about them? Dean, we all need you. Why can't you just think of what else, or whom else you'd be leaving?"

"Jo, you don't know how much I'm going through right now. I don't want to be here. I don't want to see her family's face everyday till we leave, knowing that I killed her."

"How can you be so naive?!" she yelled, standing up, "How can you think that this is your fault when there was no way for you to prevent what happened?! Why do you blame everything on yourself?!"

Dean cautiously stood up and faced her, even though he was considerably taller, "It's always my fault, Jo! I don't care if there was any way to prevent it or not, I should have tried to protect her! Now she's dead and I can't do anything about it!"

"EXACTLY!!! There is nothing you can do about it, but remember her! And you're going to have to face that, Dean! As hard as it may be, you're gonna have to!"

"Don't stand there and tell me what I do and do not have to do, Harvelle, you don't get any of this!"

"NO?!" Jo pulled up her sleeve and showed Dean six diagonal scars just under the area where her elbow bends, "The Hell I don't, Dean! This is from when my boyfriend broke up with me." She pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and showed him a scar over her collarbone, "This is from when my cousin hit his girlfriend." She lifted her shirt up just enough to show him a scar from recent stitches, "This is where I stabbed myself when they said you were in a car crash and in the hospital. Dean, you're one of my best friends. If I stabbed myself when you got into a crash, think of what I would have done if you'd died. I'd probably be splattered on the concrete under a bridge by now. It's a chain reaction, Dean. You die, I die, Mom dies, John dies, Sam dies, and then everyone else follows. You're what holds us together, even though you don't realize it. Think about it. Everytime something happens in my family, who do I talk to? You. Everytime your father goes on a bad hunt and comes home hurt, who's always there to help him without fail? You. When Sam's hurt or needs help, who does he ask? You. You're everyone's hope now, Dean. I've lost my father, you and Sam lost your mother, John lost his wife, and you're always the strongest out of all of us."

Dean sat back down and put his head in his hands. This time it was Ellen's turn.

"Dean Winchester, if I ever hear you're in the hospital because of something you've done to yourself, don't expect me to come running. Especially after what Jo just told you, because if you try to kill yourself after her little speech, there's something seriously wrong with your brain."

"Thanks, Jo," Dean said, "Dad, I'm sorry. I really am, I just miss her, that's all."

John hugged Dean tightly, "I know. I know, just please don't scare me like that again."

"Ellen threatened me, Dad. I'm pretty sure I won't try anything that stupid again. Honestly, I think she'd really kill me."

"You better believe it, Dean," Ellen said, "And we're renting a room here, just in case you need to talk to either Jo or myself."

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it," Jo said. Her voice was hoarse from yelling. She reached over and hugged him again, and her sweater brushed against the bruise and Dean hissed.

"Jo," he said, "Bruise. You hit it. Please stop."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just gonna do some research for a little bit.

"Okay."

"We're just a few rooms down, okay?" Ellen said.

"Yeah."

Jo and Ellen walked out of John and Dean's room and John sat on the other bed.

"I hate you, Dad," Dean said, "You had to bring Ellen and Jo into this."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah. I think I trust Ellen's threats."

"Good, then I don't care."

John flipped throught the TV channels and Dean read a book (shocker).

A/N I was going to make this chapter longer, but I ran out of ideas for more of the talk. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Two Weeks Later**

In the two weeks after the intervention in which Dean was threatened by Ellen twice and taught a lot by Jo, Dean had not tried to kill himself again. He took Ellen's threats seriously. He had gone through several more depressed patches, but nothing a little time to think couldn't cure. He made sure to be cheerful around Sam, and sometimes even around John, but he felt more open to John. Around Sam, he thought he had to have a strong front up to keep him from worrying. Mostly, he kept getting nervous about the surgery. He was afraid something would go wrong. And in all truth, he didn't want to die. About a week before the surgery, Dean had practically given John a heart attack. John had tried to wake Dean up, but the kid wouldn't move. He tried everything. Shaking him, pouring water over his head, loud noises, Sam jumping on the bed, and nothing worked. He was going to call an ambulance when another idea came to mind. He walked over to Dean's bed, grabbed the matress, and turned it over. Dean had screamed at him because he hit his head on the wall. But hey, at least he woke up.

"Clear!" the doctor shouted as the heart monitor flatlined. The body on the table lurched upward before flatlining again. "Clear!" Still nothing, "Clear! Come on, kid. Come on. Charge to two hundred. Clear!" Finally, they got his heart beating again.

"Don't do that to me again, Dean," the doctor whispered to the sleeping boy, "Scared the shit out of me."

He continued the procedure with extreme caution, careful to make sure Dean's heart didn't stop again. Once he'd finished, he had a nurse take Dean back to his room.

-------------------------

John paced the floors impatiently, waiting for the doctor to come tell him what happened. He kept biting his knuckles and they were starting to turn red. Sam sat in one of the chairs with Trista, playing Sticks.

**A/N For those who didn't know, Sticks is where you start out with just your pointer out. Your opponent taps one of your hands and you add to your amount the amount you were hit with. When one of your hands hits five, it's automatically out. The person to get both of their opponent's hands out, wins.**

"I win again, Sammy," Trista said, "Time for you to quit?"

"No, let's play again."

"But, Sam, I'm bored of that game. Please, let's play something else?"

Sam gave her the puppy dog face and even whimpered for extra dramatic effect. She turned her head away, but her eyes kept glancing over at his pitiful face.

"Fine!" she caved.

Sam smiled and started the game over again.

"John, I wish we could meet for some better news," the doctor said, "I seem to meet you here for something bad everytime."

"What?! What happened to Dean?!"

"Oh, Jesus. No, that's not what I meant. I meant, I'm beginning to think you're just coming here to have something done. Dean's fine. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Okay, thanks. Is he awake?"

"No, he's still pretty out of it. But he's fine. I do have some bad news, however."

"What?"

"The spot on his back, the reason it was so swollen was some of his nerves were damaged in the crash. We tried to repare them, but they were too dead to do much. Those nerves kept the feeling in his legs. They were so close together, that when he was relaxed and nothing hit the bruise, he could still operate his legs. Unfortunately, they were becoming infected, so we had to take them out. There's a good chance Dean may never walk again."

**A/N I never claimed to be good with health, so chances are these facts are wrong. PLEASE DON'T CORRECT ME ON THEM!!!!!**

"But he's fine?"

"Yes. Perfectly fine."

"Good, that's all that matters to me."

"Okay. You can go see him if you like. He may be asleep, but at least you can be there when he wakes up, right?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Sam and Trista followed John back to Dean's room and John smiled. Dean was lying on his back with Michelle's ring on his finger, and her music box by his side. There were two pies and a vase full of roses from Alice.

"Dad?" Dean said. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Hey, there, Sammy-boy!"

"Dean!" Sam said, running forward, "How are you feeling, man?"

"Like a train ran straight through my head. Major headache and I'm tired. Other than that, I feel like I could fly. Or at least kick your ass."

"Jerk."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, Alice brought you some pies, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, she said she had to come visit her brother. He broke his leg and they needed to keep him here for his checkup which he's missed over the past eight years."

"Oh. Interesting."

"Yeah, she said to tell you hi and she'll probably stop by later."

"God help us if she brings more pie."

Trista sat next to Sam and smiled at Dean, "You look like crap, Dean."

"Good to see you, too, Trist."

"Well, you know. When is it not?"

"Conceited much?"

"Don't you know it."

Sam laughed, "Well, at least you're okay, right?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"NO!!" John and Sam yelled.

"Thought so."

"Don't do that, Dean!" John said.

Dean laughed and then his face turned serious again, "So, did they tell you?"

"What?"

"That I may never walk again?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dean."

"What if I don't walk again? How can I hunt if I can't walk?"

"We'll figure something out, Dean. I promise."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "Even if we have to tie you to Dad's back, we'll figure something out."

"Well, it'd give a whole new meaning to 'Watch my back.'"

"This is true," John laughed, "But I don't think I could carry you around everywhere, Dean."

This sentence brought silence to the room. Dean didn't want to give up hunting just because of his back. He had nothing else to do with Michelle gone, and if it all came down to it, he would try hunting from his wheelchair. Either way, he was determined not to stop.

A/N This wasn't how I was going to end this chapter, but I have no idea how else to do it. I'm running low on chapter titles, so from now on the only thing at the top of the page is going to be the chapter number. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!! (that's my logo)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Dean was finally back at the motel. He thought he would be glad to see the place, but for some odd reason, there was a looming depression that didn't seem to want to go away. He took three deep breaths and rolled into the room. The doctor had been right; he hadn't been able to use his legs after the surgery. Which meant, no more hunting. Depression had taken him over once again, but Ellen's words still rang in his ears everytime he thought of that razor.

He looked around the dark room and saw a figure reflecting off the bathroom mirror. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a girl. He could see the outline of the hair. He looked back at his father, who just shrugged at him. Dean felt in the top of his boot and grabbed his knife.

Sam glanced at Dean with a curious look on his face. Dean inched forward silently, preparing for a fight. The figure stepped to the doorway to the bathroom, but the light streaming through the door didn't illuminate their face. Dean grasped in the dark for the light switch and flipped it on.

"Welcome home, Dean!" Jo cried, throwing her arms up.

"Jo?"

"Surprised?" she asked, smiling.

"A little bit, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you were getting out of the hospital today, so I talked to John, he gave me the key, and here I am."

"You're... you... why?"

"I can leave if you want. I don't have to be here, but then you won't get your pies that I made this morning."

"No, wait! I never said I didn't want you here, I'm just confused as to why you_ are_ here."

"I told you. I heard you were getting out of the hospital. So here I am."

"But why'd you bring pies? Not that I'm complaining."

"You don't seem too thrilled, so I'll just take these pies and be on my way," she laughed, picking up the pies. Dean grabbed her arm.

He smiled, "You better drop those pies, Jo. I likes pie.

"You don't want me to drop them. Then they'd be all over the floor. You don't want to eat off this floor, do you?"

"Very good point."

"Hey, you mind if we talk? I have something important to tell you that I know you're gonna like. Really."

Dean looked at Sam and John and they nodded. Once the door closed, Jo set the pies on the table and pushed Dean over to the bed.

"Whoa, Jo. We're not even fifteen yet," Dean joked.

"Dean, relax, that's not what I'm here for. Besides, I've got a boyfriend again."

"It better not be that asshole Mark again, or I swear..."

"No, it's not Mark. His name's Beau. He's French. But that's also not what I'm here for. I have good news and bad news."

"Hurry up, Joanna Beth."

"Call me Joanna Beth again and I'll stab you in the face."

"Alright, but get to the point. I'm bored and those pies are calling my name. Can't you hear it?"

"No, and you're insane."

"Yeah, now get to the point. Please don't make me ask again."

"Okay. The good news is... I found a way to bring Michelle back without a sacrifice. Just some connections with a couple unwilling demons. The badishly good news is..."

"Badishly good?"

"Do you want to hear it or not."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Thank you. The badishly good news is that she's still buried in the cemetary. That could pose a problem if we decide to bring her back. She's legally dead and she would have to dig her own way out if we didn't do it for her. And it'd be a shock to her family and herself. She could be emotionally scarred if we did this. Now I need you to make a decision and you can't mention this to your father. Not until after it's been done. And if we don't decide to do it, this can never be mentioned. Ever. Okay?"

"Got it. But why would I believe that there wouldn't have to be a sacrifice? There's always a catch. Always, Jo."

"Not this time. I made a deal with a demon."

"What?! You made a deal and you didn't tell me first?"

"I just did, Dean. And it wasn't that kind of deal. My uncle sold his soul for his girlfriend. I just talked to him and he told me about this. No dying for either of us involved. All we would have to do is dig her up, erase all proof that she died, and summon my uncle without my mom knowing about it. That's all. I swear. Now I need to know what you want to do."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, of course I want her back, but could I do that to her? Just to make myself happy again? What if she's happy?"

"What about her family, Dean? What about them? My uncle said that she doesn't want to be where she is. She's never lost anyone before, Dean. She's alone."

"Well then, that changes everything. I'll do it. Where do we start?"

"Well, first, we've got to get you walking again."

"Jo? Have you seen me right now? I'm trapped in this thing because of that jackass driving the truck. I'm not gonna be walking again. Ever."

"Dean, I can't believe you're giving up that easily. How weak can you get? You're so much lower than dirt right now. Even dirt would try more than that. Maybe we shouldn't bring Michelle back. She'd hate what you've become. Weak, tired, lazy. That's what you are, Dean. That's all you are. She'd hate your guts now. She'd never want to go out with you again."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dean shouted. Jo stood up and walked behind him.

"Why? You know it's true. She wouldn't love you like this. She loved you when you were strong. Now you're no more than a stick in the mud, Dean. Nothing. Nobody. You can't even hunt anymore and that takes away your protection abilities. You're a nobody."

"Stop! STOP!" Dean yelled. He jumped up and shoved Jo against the wall, "Stop it, Jo! You're lying."

"Yeah, I am. But look down."

Dean looked down at his legs and realized that they were working. He was standing up and his wheelchair was all the way across the room. He grabbed Jo and picked her up, spinning her around.

"Okay, big guy, put me down, I need to breathe."

"Sorry. How'd you know that would work?"

"I didn't. But I had to try something or you'd just mope around forever in that wheelchair."

"You suck."

"Yeah, I know. Now, go lay over there on the floor. Make it look natural. I'm gonna go get my mom, Sam, and John. Pretend you passed out. And go from there. But wait till John goes to check you out."

"Okay."

Jo walked out the door and Dean laid on the floor next to the bed.

A few moments later, Dean heard Jo, John, Ellen, and Sam coming back to the room. He heard Jo's voice above the sound of their shoes, "I don't know, he just passed out and fell in the floor. Something's wrong."

The door flew open and John rushed in. Dean smiled to himself and jumped up, tackling his father head on. He wrestled him to the floor and pinned his father down.

"Hey, Dad," he laughed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, surprised me too."

"When... how did you... you're walking again?"

"Yeah, Jo pissed me off so I pretty much put her head through the wall. Well, I pushed her anyway."

"Yep, and it kinda stung."

"How did she do that?" Sam asked.

"I lied to him and it made him mad."

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, what did I tell you about lying to the Winchesters?" Ellen scolded.

"Hey, he's walking again. I did a good deed."

"Fine, you're off the hook for now. But you try that again and you're grounded."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jo looked to Dean, who nodded at her.

"Hey, Dad?" he asked, "Can Jo and I go on a walk for a little while?"

"Ask Ellen, and get off me."

"Sorry," Dean said, standing up, "Hey, Ellen? Can Jo and I go on a walk?"

"Sure, honey. Just be careful."

"We will."

Jo and Dean walked out of the motel room and set off toward the cemetary.

A/N Okay, I had to do that. My gf and her sister were getting a little pissed that I was making him paralyzed. I didn't want to involve the crossroad demon in this one for two reasons. One, too much trouble. Two, they can't drive. Please review. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

On their walk, Jo and Dean had time to talk about some other things.

"So, this Beau guy?" Dean said, "Is he nice?"

"Yeah. He's really sweet. He and his family just moved here like a week ago, and his mom came by the Roadhouse. Turns out his family is full of hunters as well. He's really good with a crossbow. Amazingly good."

"So, he's French?"

"Yep."

"So, how can you understand what he's saying?"

"I can't a lot. He's got that accent. My God the accent. It's amazing."

"I'm beginning to think you think anything he does is amazing."

"Sorry. But what was really funny was when he first got here, he didn't know English. I was in a really grumpy mood when his family came and I just randomly started yelling, so he pulls out a bottle of holy water and he looks like he's thinking. Then he shrugs and says, 'Le Christ?' And I was just like, 'Oh, my God, that's just awesome! He's French!' So, I had one of my friends translate for me, and I started talking to him like that. Then I found this book on how to learn French, and he's been helping me out with it. I'm learning French, and he's learning some English."

"Wow. So, how do you know you're going out with him?"

"Well, duh. He asked me. The other day, when I was trying to learn to say what is your name, he stole the book and looked it up in English. Then he wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to me? I thought he was just practicing, but then he said, 'Sortirez-vous avec moi?' And I looked it up, and he wasn't learning. So I said yes and his mom took us to the movies."

"Wow. Again, I say wow."

"Nice. But he's really nice."

They came up to a locked gate. The funeral was closed on the weekends, so they didn't have to worry about being caught. Dean tossed the shovel he stole over the gate and climed up after Jo.

It didn't take long for them to find Michelle's grave. But it took Dean an hour to dig it up. Sweat poured down his face and mixed with dirt.

"Dude, you look like crap," Jo said.

"Well, it's not like you helped any."

"Still. You do look pretty crappy."

"Shut up and help me get the lid off this thing."

"Nope, you have the shovel. Besides, I don't want to get dirty."

Dean threw a hadful of dirt at her.

"Still not helping. She's your girlfriend."

Dean scoffed and dug the shovel under the coffin lid. In a few minutes, he'd gotten the lid off.

"Jo, get down here and pass her up to me so I can pull her out."

Jo nodded and went into the grave. She held up the girl and Dean laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"Now you decide to get in the hole."

"Yes."

Dean lifted Michelle out of her grave and laid her on the ground. He helped Jo out and shattered the tombstone.

"Call your uncle now, so we don't have to lift her over the fence."

Jo nodded again and closed her eyes, whispering something in Latin. A few moments passed and there was a sharp crackling. Dean looked over and saw a man dressed all in black.

"Hey, Uncle Bob," Jo said.

"Hey, Jo. So, that's the girl you want to bring back?"

"Yeah, think you can do it?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec."

Bob placed his hand on Michelle's forehead. Her chest expanded and she gasped. Dean ran to her side and lifted her head up.

"Dean?" she wheezed, looking up at him.

"Michelle. You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Got to get back. Lots of work to do. Hell's no fun." Bob said, disappearing.

Michelle coughed, "You tried to kill yourself. Why'd you bring me back?"

"I need you. I had to have you back."

"Michelle?" Jo said. Michelle looked at her and Jo shook her hand, "Hi. I'm Jo. I'm one of Dean's friends."

"Dean," Michelle said, looking up at him, "I don't need to be back here. I could hurt people. I'm not who I was before I died. I'm a demon now."

"No. You're not. You can't be."

"I am, Dean, and you're gonna have to kill me again."

"No!"

"Then, I'm sorry. But I have to do what I have to do."

She stood up and ran off.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, "She's been back for a minute, and she's already gone again?"

"We should probably get home. I don't know where she's going, but I don't think I want to find out."

Dean nodded and they started back to the motel. When they got there, the door to Dean's room was open and there was a fight going on.

"Dad?" Dean shouted. He and Jo ran in and saw Sam, bleeding from his head, on the floor. John was fighting Michelle and looked at Dean for a fraction of a second before he was kicked in the head hard.

"Dad!"

A/N Cue suspenseful music Okay, I wasn't sure how to make her evil, and I didn't know what to do, either, so I hope it worked in my advantage. I'm planning to do a sequel when I finish this one. As always, reviews welcome. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Dean?" Michelle said evilly, "I told you you shouldn't have brought me back. See, now that was a bad idea on your part. Now, you'll just have to pay. See, first I killed poor, defenseless, ten year old Sammy. Then, I killed your stupid father. Now, I'm gonna kill that pretty little blond by your side. Then I'm gonna kill her family, Bobby, Caleb, and then those stubborn people I called my family. You're going to be alone for the rest of your miserable life and I'll make sure you end up back in that chair. So, now for my plan."

She waved her hand and Jo flew against the wall, shattering the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Say goodbye to her, Dean. This is the last time you'll see her face."

"No! Stop!"

"Oh, wow, Dean. That's rich. Begging me to stop? How low can you get, Deany-baby?"

She squeezed Jo's throat and Jo gasped for air.

"Leave her alone and deal with me!"

"Now, why would I do that? You and I both know I'd kill you and then you wouldn't be able to live in pain for the rest of your life, remember? It's my plan. Her first... well, third."

"No. She never did anything to you."

"Wrong! She brought her uncle back to bring me back! She's the REASON I'm doing this, Dean! And now she's dead."

Jo's body fell lifeless to the floor and Dean yelled, "No! She's not! I asked her to do it!"

"Really?" she asked, grinning vilely, "Aw, Dean, that's too sweet. Okay, I guess you can die, too."

Dean and Michelle circled each other and Michelle laughed, "Come on, Dean, I'm not going to make the first move, and I know you won't kill me. You still love me too much."

"You think? Let's find out."

Dean pulled out a knife and lunged at her. She wasn't quick enough, and the knife caught her shoulder.

"Damn!" she yelled, "You're really desperate to get rid of me aren't you, Dean?"

"Yes! You killed my family and Jo! I'm getting rid of you!"

"Ooh, so many threats. Let's see if you can follow through on that, babe."

She kicked him in the back and he crashed to the ground. Luckily, he still had the feeling in his legs. He jumped up and attacked her as hard as he could. He kicked her just under her knee and it bent backward.

She yelled in pain, "That hurt! Crap, it's broken!"

"Exactly."

He kicked her ribs, breaking at least four. He grabbed his duffle bag and pulled out a silver cross that Michelle's mother had given him, kissed it, and pressed it to Michelle's forehead. She screamed and writhed in agony.

"Stop it!" she cried, "Stop!"

"No!"

Dean grabbed a sheet of paper out of his side pocket and opened it. Reading what it said, he watched as she started shaking and trying to get him off her. Black smoke came from her mouth and filled the room.

Michelle's body sank back on the ground as the smoke left the room. Dean felt under her chin and was surprised to find a pulse.

"Michelle?" he said, "Can you hear me?"

"Dean?"

"Oh, God, Michelle."

Dean lifted her up and hugged her.

She gasped and yelled.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, "Yeah, we're going to have to get you to a doctor. Your leg and ribs are broken. And you've got a nasty scratch on your shoulder. I'm really sorry about that. How much do you remember?"

"All of it, unfortunately. And I'm sorry I kicked you. I couldn't control it. All I know is when Jo... that's her name, right?"

"Yeah, it's Jo. She's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, and when her uncle brought me back, this... thing, told me I was going to be his puppet. Please, tell me they all aren't dead?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot!"

Dean ran to Jo's side and felt for a pulse, "Jo's alive." Then John, "Still good." Then Sam, "All good. Just a little hurt. Sammy's got a small head wound, Dad's just unconcious, and Jo's just passed out."

"Okay. Good. I'm just glad they're not seriously hurt."

"Yeah. And I'm glad you're okay."

"I can't go back to my family now, you do realize that?"

"Yes, you can. Jo and I called them on our way back from the cemetary. They're ecstatic. Now, let's call an ambulance and get you checked out."

"Okay."

Dean got his phone out and called 911. He told them someone had tried to rob them and how everyone was. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrived and took Michelle, Sam, and Jo in. John was just fine, but would have a major headache when he woke up. Everything was normal again.

A/N Or was it? Don't worry, more coming soon. Please review! AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A week after Michelle was admitted into the hospital, she was allowed to go home. None of the doctors mentioned the fact that she was supposed to be dead, and no one mentioned that she hadn't even started to decay before they dug her up. Alice couldn't stop crying. She had her daughter back. Joey and Christian made it a point to decorate her cast. They signed it, drew on it, colored on it, and yet the only one she was really eager to get was Dean's.

"Dean, please sign my cast," Michelle begged, "Please, it would mean a whole lot to me."

"What's the point? It's just coming off in another week. Then they'll throw it away, and you'll never see it again."

"But you're leaving tonight. I'd like to have something to remind me of you."

"I already gave you my pocket knife."

"Yeah, but then I won't be able to remember your amazingly awesome handwriting. Please, Dean."

"Fine. Where do you want me to write it?"

She pointed to a spot on the cast and handed him a sharpie.

"Okay, cover your eyes, and don't peak. Peaking will not be tollerated. Seriously."

"Okay, I won't peak."

He shook his head and laughed. A few minutes later, with no peaking as promised, Dean recapped the sharpie and moved her hands from her face. He kissed her lightly and stood up.

"Chelley, I've got to go. Dad wants to head out. There's some spirit a few towns away from where we're going to be next."

"Promise you'll be careful?"

"Of course! Why would I mess up this awesome face?"

"That's true."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He kissed her one more time and walked out the door for the last time. She sighed and looked down at her cast. When she read it, she almost cried.

"Chelle. Knew you liked this band, so here it is.

'Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one.'

To my only one. Goodbye, I love you.

Dean."

A/N Okay, the note Dean left for Michelle was the last verse and part of the last chorus of Yellowcard's "Only One". I love that song. It's awesome. Please review. AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!! Oh, wait. I'm going to be writing myself in my next fic before I get started on the sequal to this one. Okay, now AUSSIE SMILES!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
